


Best Quarantine ever

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Mickey's resume [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quarantine, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Wanting to spend as much time as he can with Mickey, Ian picks him up and his sister to spend the rest of the quarantine in his house (a bit special).
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey's resume [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Best Quarantine ever

Mickey and Mandy widened their eyes as they arrived in front of the house.

They hadn't yet entered the house until they already knew they would love to spend the rest of their quarantine there.

"We had enough groceries delivered to last a month without having to go out." Ian said, opening the door.

Mickey was unable to utter any sound when he entered the huge living room.

The high ceiling, the huge windows, the large fireplace, and the animal skin on the floor, everything caught his attention.

“The former owners decorated it. I bought the house with the furniture after having a crush on it but I plan to change a few things. ”

“I think it's going to be the best quarantine of my life!” Mandy said as if she had been quarantined several times already.

Ian smiled sincerely before offering her to choose her room upstairs.

"Ours is in the basement ... Besides, Mandy, I advise you not to go there if you don't want to be traumatized for life."

Ian had said this with a laugh, quickly contaminating Mandy who promised never to set foot there to be sure she would never see things that would make her have nightmares.

"Just promise me not to fuck on the kitchen counter or on animal skin in the living room ." She shouted cheerfully, going up the stairs two by two.

Mickey looked away, trying to hide the little disappointment that had come over him.

The idea of taking full advantage of this house to fuck with Ian was now compromised by Mandy's presence.

He adored his sister and was delighted that Ian wanted to spend more time with her, but he also would have wanted as she had pointed out to fuck on the kitchen counter or on this animal skin.

"Shall I show you our room?"

Ian's question pulled Mickey from his thoughts, reminding him that even though they couldn't enjoy the rest of the house, they still had their room for that.

Mickey smiled and nodded before following Ian into the hallways of the house.

“When I saw this house I immediately thought of you. I know it's rushed, but I really wanted to take you here... I must say that this quarantine will have had at least that positive side. "

Mickey felt his heart suddenly speed up when he heard these words.

The idea that Ian could think of their future like this made him feel like he was floating on a small cloud.

Certainly, they had decided not to see anyone else, but still, he had a hard time telling himself that Ian could want him and only him.

Ian stopped at a door and turned to Mickey.

"Mikhailo, I want you to understand that I don't want to impose anything on you and that you always have the right to refuse..."

The concern began to invade Mickey. Ian gently caressed his hand before opening the door and offered to him to go downstairs.

Mickey obeyed and thought that his heart was going to stop when he got down the stairs.

He had already seen all this stuff, but only online, never in real life.

Ian joined him at the bottom of the stairs and pulled away from him as if to show him that he didn't want to force him to do anything.

“If you want to leave-”

"No!"

Mickey knew that Ian didn't like being interrupted, but given the big smile on his face, he suspected that this time was an exception.

“I want you to be sure, Mikhailo…”

"I'm sure." Promised Mickey as he approached Ian.

Even though he usually had a hard time looking away from Ian when he was with him, he couldn't help but look around.

"Do you see something you like?"

"Everything."

Ian laughed heartily before pointing out to Mickey that he will be forced to choose at some point.

In addition to wanting to try everything, Mickey was afraid to choose something that Ian would not like as much.

“The swing…”

Ian grinned Mickey's t-shirt and started to pull it over his head.

Mickey raised his arms to help him, but couldn't get his gaze off Ian's eyes.

Quickly they both found themselves naked facing each other.

Ian took his hand and guided him to the swing to help him settle in.

He adjusted the straps around his wrists and ankles and made sure Mickey couldn't fall before grabbing a bottle of lubricant from the cupboard next to him.

A cloud of dirty thoughts invaded Mickey's mind when he noticed the collection of lube in the cupboard.

"I think Mandy has no doubts about what we're doing here, not really in the details... I think she doesn't expect us to come out of the room immediately but better not to drag things out... We'll have plenty of fun tonight."

Mickey gripped the straps of his wrists a little more firmly when he saw Ian standing between his spread legs.

He put his hand on Mickey's chest and stroked it, using his other hand to uncork the lube.

"I intend to use all the toys in this room with you..."

Mickey wanted to sit up and stick against Ian, but the straps prevented him.

Ian, well aware of his desire, displayed a big smile. He gathered between his thighs and put his mouth on his balls sliding his tongue against them before opening his lips a little more and catching them in his mouth, running his tongue against Mickey's skin.

He continued like this, moving gently from his balls to his erection until Mickey finally let out the groan he was trying to keep between his sealed lips.

"You know how much I love hearing the sound of your voice, so don't limit yourself... The whole basement is soundproof, no one will hear us."

Ian had concluded his sentence by inserting several fingers lubricated in Mickey, snatching him in the process of a new moan.

"It's better. Since we had a little fun earlier you don't really need preparation ... So I'm going to go directly to serious things, okay?"

Knowing that he couldn't pronounce a word correctly, Mickey just nodded.

Ian coats his erection with lube before pulling Mickey at him and standing against his hole.

He trailed the young Milkovich a little more, penetrating him gently, then let him go before repeating the operation again, a little more deeply.

He went on and out, pressing their bodies a little harder against each time. Savoring the ease of movement that this swing allowed him.

Again, Mickey was overcome with the urge to break free, and to put one of his hands over his erection, and grab Ian's neck with the other to force him to kiss him.

“So tight and so good for me. I want you to come untouched Mikhailo… Do it for me.”

Mickey’s heart accelerated a little more when he hears these words.

It only takes Ian a few more moves for Mickey to obey him and to come long streaks across his chest, contracting a little more around Ian causing him to imitate him.

Ian remained motionless for a few moments to catch his breath, his gaze fixed on Mickey in front of him, his chest covered with his own cum.

“Mandy was right, it will probably be the best quarantine ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.boredpanda.com/house-estate-for-sale-secret-dungeon-basement-pennsylvania/
> 
> https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/1612-Norristown-Rd_Ambler_PA_19002_M30313-43079#photo42


End file.
